Tutoring My Seaweed Brain
by KianajLau
Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to be best friends. Emphasis on 'used to'. They stayed as far apart from each other as they could after their huge fallout and now... Well, she's his tutor. Annabeth is determined not to let him get close to her and keeps him at arm's length at all times possible, but Percy is just as determined to get his best friend back. Percabeth Mortal AU. Unknown Fan!


**Another journal story from wattpad (that I unpublished just like Falling (a KOTLC fanfic)) and, yeah, another tutor story. Anyway, I wrote this in my journal a long time ago but wrote it on wattpad on December 3, 2016. It's July 19 of 2017. Wow... Anyway, I have no idea whether or not chapter two is written, but yeah... anyway, enjoy! (It's not that good...) And I edited just a** ** _bit_** **. I couldn't stand a few grammatical errors, but I left it mostly the way it was.**

* * *

 _Calm down, Annabeth_ , I chastise myself. Mr. Brunner loves you! _You're_ _definitely_ _not_ _in trouble. He wouldn't do that to you!_

The sound of a door shutting snaps me back to reality. I jump back in my chair a little, as I let out a tiny yelp. I blush, embarrassed, as I hide behind my now curtain of hair, shielding my face from the world.

Or... Mr. Brunner in this case.

I hear someone snort and I look past my hair to see who it was...

The one, _and only_ , Perseus _Freakin'_ Jackson.

 _Great_.

I recompose myself and glare at him.

He only responds with a smirk. Huffing, I flip my hair back behind my shoulders.

Annabeth Chase does not blush, does not get flustered, and she does _not_ get embarrassed. _Especially_ not in front of someone as cocky, arrogant, and self-centered as _Perseus Jackson_.

Even in my head, I say his name with distaste.

But I can't help it. Every time I'm near him, I have the overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around him, enveloping myself in his warm comforting arms again. But I can't. Because he's _him_.

Perseus Jackson, who rathers people call him Percy, is the most popular guy in school. The 'hot' playboy. The captain of the swim team. Every girl's dream boyfriend. The guy everybody wants to be or be friends with.

And the person who broke my heart once, but will never, _ever,_ again.

Mr. Brunner clears his throat loudly.

I turn to him, folding my hands in my lap and crossing my legs respectfully as I do so.

I hear a snort and a 'teachers' pet' being muttered.

I quickly whip my head around to a Perseus whose mouth is covered by his fist. No doubt he was hiding a snicker. I glare at him, and he removes his hand, looking up at me with a 'what did I do?' face, but I ignore how cute he looks and, just as quick, return my attention to Mr. Brunner. I smile sweetly at him.

Our teacher was oblivious to all of it.

"Annabeth Chase," he suddenly speaks. "Straight A student, role model of the class, and the one all us teachers look to when we need something." I beam at his compliment. "And Perseus-"

"It's just Percy," said boy corrects.

 _Rude._

"Right. And Perseus Jackson, my most... _troubled_ pupil." Percy rolls his eyes and I inwardly groan at his attitude and open disrespect towards our teacher. How could I ever like someone like him? What happened to the Percy I once knew and loved?

"So," Mr. Brunner awkwardly clears his throat, for what had to be the tenth time during our five minute talk. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I want the both of you to do something for each other." I raise my hand and see Perseus roll his eyes. _Again_. "Yes, Ms. Chase?" I give him a smile, one that looks hopeful and innocent, but I turn to face the boy beside me and he can clearly see that my smile is really dripping with falseness. "You would like us to never speak, much less _see_ , each other ever again, due to the fact that we are polar opposites?" Perseus straightens up and helpfully chimes in, "Yeah!" I roll my eyes. "For once in my life, I actually agree with little Annie over here." I narrow my eyes at the mention of that nickname. "What?" He asks innocently, "Would you rather me call you, oh, I dunno... _Wise Girl?"_

I visibly stiffen, and even Perseus lost his playful air. "Seaweed Brain," I mutter, low enough so he can't hear me, but loud enough that I know it's been said. Now it's his turn to feel uncomfortable, and I realize he heard me. I shift in my seat, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Speechless, aren't you? It's okay, I'll let you bask in my awesomeness a bit longer," he cockily says, trying to break the silence, as he pulls up one of Mr. Brunner's rolling desk chairs and kicks his feet onto the desk.

Mr. Brunner brushes his feet off the desk and turns to me, opening his mouth. But I've already turned my attention to Jackson. "No, I'm just basking in your stup¡dity. It's very entertaining."

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Brunner says, smashing his fist down on his desk. "You two are both so unbearably childish! I couldn't even finish a sentence!" We both stare at our shoes like toddlers getting called out for stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He recomposed himself, smoothing down his tweed jacket.

"Actually, Miss Chase, I would like it if you would tutor Percy Jackson."


End file.
